Ficción
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: "Le habían preguntado varias veces por qué había comenzado a escribir, pero la respuesta era un secreto que tenía que ver con su hermano." Karaichi, AU de secundaria. Fluff y romance porque el amor es bueno.


Holu, volví en forma de fichas(?) no, pero me morí con todo, ahora me gusta Osomatsu y boa. El AU está basado en la secundaria de los nenes y mi headcanon es que Ichi era un tierno. Bueno, es hc, pero en las imágenes el siempre aparece como la cosita más linda, nadie sabe que le paso después, y seguro es culpa de Kusomatsu (?

 **Advertencias:** Nada, ternura porque quiero amor y tomen amor. Mucho amor(? Karaichi, BLMatsu (obvio pls), y es claramente OoC de Ichi porque como ya dije ES TIERNO Y ADORABLE.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes claramente no me pertenecen :)

* * *

Le habían preguntado varias veces cual era la razón por la que había empezado a escribir, y aunque quería sonar normal hablando sobre expresarse o cosas así, esa no era la realidad y lo sabía. Cuando entró al taller de escritura estaba asustado, como si guardara un secreto que nadie más podía ver, y así era. Esta era su manera de vivir su "tesoro escondido", sin que nadie lo supiese, pero a su vez todos podían leerlo. El truco estaba en que ninguna persona, ni su profesora, ni sus compañeros, ni su familia y ni siquiera _él_ comprendieran que sus historias, que los mundos que creaba a base de papel y tinta eran en realidad sus más ocultos deseos. Y hablaba de todo, desde los momentos felices, hasta los tristes, los llenos de amor, y los cubiertos de odio. Daba igual que tan mal viniera una historia porque él tenía el poder de revertirlo y eso lo dejaba tranquilo.

Pero no era solo eso. Si tuviese que explicar eso, no sería tan malo, no sería algo raro si solo dijera que escribía sus deseos, el problema era cuales eran sus deseos. Sencillamente estaban mal y ya, no era muy difícil notarlo: estaba enamorado de su segundo hermano mayor. ¿Desde cuándo? No sabría decirlo. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera tenía sentido pensarlo, fue mirarlo más de dos segundos y "Oh, lo amo demasiado".

Entonces era la escritura su forma de estar con él. De enamorarse, de ser amado, de que tuvieran citas, de darse besos, en la mejilla, en los labios a escondidas y frente a todos. Podía ser lo que quisiera, podía ser su profesor, un mafioso y él un pobre hombre que caía en deudas, podía escribir sobre que era medico ya adulto (era su sueño en realidad) y que su hermano era un alumno en el colegio donde atendía. Escribía como Karamatsu se enamoraba de él de mil maneras distintas, otras veces relataba su propio amor. Había desde reinos encantados con caballeros y dragones, hasta ángeles y demonios o curas y monjas. A veces se cambiaba el sexo, o a su hermano de tal manera que podía mostrar esas historias a su profesora, quien siempre lo adulaba y lo ponía como ejemplo. Según ella sus relatos eran muy "reales", era como si pudiera sentir a cada personaje. Y es que sí, había siempre un personaje basado en el mismo y otro basado en su hermano, y conocía a su hermano, demasiado quizás.

Al principio había intentado esconder sus escritos de su familia porque más allá de que usara otros nombres y otros mundos sentía que quizás alguno notaría las cosas asquerosas que se estaba imaginando. Pero los secretos no se mantuvieron más, dado que desde los directivos querían entregarle una ficha de estímulo por sus textos y pretendían que escribiese una obra de teatro para la escuela. Así que luego de un teléfono descompuesto, su madre, padre y hermanos se enteraron de todo.

Y claro, esperaba burlas más que nada de Osomatsu o de Todomatasu, pero estas nunca llegaron. Ambos dijeron que querían leer algo antes de hablar, lo mismo que Choromatsu. Jyushimatsu lo estaba apoyando inclusive antes de saber nada, así que solo le agradeció.

\- Esto… está muy bueno en serio Ichimatsu - Osomatsu le soltó luego de leer la historia de caballeros y dragones (Karamatsu era el caballero y él era un mago que lo acompañaba. Aún no estaba tan avanzada, pero en algún punto terminarían juntos). - No pensé que fueras tan bueno

\- En serio Ichimatsu niisan, no sé por qué no nos dijiste antes que escribías - Todomatsu le dedicó una sonrisa e Ichimatsu solo pudo sonrojarse y esquivar su mirada.

\- No es algo para avergonzarse. ¿Quién diría que además de ser el bueno en química y matemáticas serías escritor? Es genial - Le dijo Choromatsu con una mirada orgullosa.

Por suerte para él, esa tarde que sus hermanos decidieron revisas sus escritos Karamatsu tuvo que quedarse otro rato en su taller de teatro, así que su sufrimiento y miedo a ser descubierto se redujo.

\- ¿Tienes algún proyecto nuevo? ¿O piensas continuar alguno de estos? - Su madre, sentía, era la más interesada. En realidad, Ichimatsu no decía mucho, pero a través de las palabras en una ficción creía que podía conocerlo más, así que lo apoyaba.

\- Tengo un proyecto. Pero es algo triste y tengo… problemas para comenzarlo -

\- ¡Sé que puedes! – Le gritó efusivamente Jyushimatsu, interrumpiéndole. Sonrieron y la charla siguió un poco sobre sus historias, para luego terminar en las desventuras del día de Osomatsu.

Más tarde Karamatsu regresó, pero como nadie mencionó nada sobre sus escritos, no tuvo la oportunidad de pedírselos a Ichimatsu y eso era realmente un alivio. Sabía que en algún punto algo leería, más si llegaba a escribir para el teatro, pero aun así tenía miedo. Todas las historias lo involucraban y era posible que lo notase.

El siguiente día en taller, Ichimatsu decidió comenzar ese proyecto que le costaba. Se trataba de un amor entre dos hombres, compañeros de la misma edad y hasta habían nacido el mismo día. Básicamente eran todas esas similitudes que tenía con Karamatsu, restándole al hecho de que eran hermanos.

No pensaba mostrarle esta historia a nadie, ya que se trataba principalmente de esos sentimientos que sentía uno (Ichimatsu) y como el otro (Karamatsu) no podía notarlos. Luego de un tiempo Karamatsu, es decir, el personaje que por ahora se llamaría "K" (no tenía tanta imaginación con los nombres) le correspondía a "I", por lo que empezaban una relación de dos adolescentes que no tienen ni idea a lo que se enfrentan. En principio sus familiares los rechazaban y hasta quisieron echarlos de casa; en el colegio todos sus compañeros se burlaban y se asqueaban al verlos pasar. Hacían todo para arruinarles los días allí y los directivos estaban tan en contra de su relación que no se metían.

Al pasar un lapso de tiempo, ambos sienten que su amor no es tan fuerte para enfrentar tantos maltratos, así que deciden separarse, solo para notar como aún lejos uno del otro, los abusos y el odio persisten. El primero en arrepentirse es I, quién vuelve lo más rápido que puede a ver a K para decirle que no importa nada más que su amor y que solo quiere estar con él. Pero no todo es color rosa, ya que K luego de alejarse siente que para que la gente vuelva a aceptarlo, tiene que ser "normal" por lo que sale con una chica, cosa que confunde a I. Este cree entonces que K ya no lo ama, que lo dejó y perdió todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. K aún ama a I, pero también se siente enamorado de su nueva pareja y sin quererlo ni notarlo, destruye el corazón de I.

En el final de la historia, al pasar los años vuelven a encontrarse, K con hijos e I con una vida desastrosa, con un trabajo de poca paga y sin aspiración a ascender, y repleto de gatos. Ambos se miran y saben en ese momento que aún después de todos esos años, aun después de todas las personas que creyeron amar aun después del odio, el amor que se sentían estaba intacto. Se habían amado más de lo que pudieron imaginar y sentían que habían perdido demasiado tiempo uno lejos del otro. Pero otra vez, las cosas no eran fáciles, K tenía responsabilidades y no podía dejarlas, e I había perdido tanto el amor propio que no le importó ser su amante a escondidas, no le importó ser usado.

Estuvieron un par de años así, hasta que el dolor de I de ser siempre el tercer o cuarto lugar en la vida de K fue tal que acabó con su propia vida. Y si tenía algún otro futuro ya no importaba, porque su vida no había valido nada desde el momento en que había sido cobarde y no había luchado por su amor. K entonces sintió lo mismo, se sintió la basura más grande de la tierra por no entregarse a sus sentimientos y entró gradualmente en una depresión que con los años solo fue empeorando. De todas formas, se amaba demasiado a sí mismo y no era tan valiente para matarse como lo había sido I. La historia termina con un hombre viejo, deshecho y arrepentido, buscando todo el tiempo su muerte y a un viejo amor que fue lo más hermoso que vivió.

Al terminar de escribir, varias lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Ichimatsu. No solía pasarle que mientras creaba llorase, ya que siempre terminaba dando vuelta sus historias, pero esta vez no pudo. Después de todo, esto era lo que sentía que sucedería si en algún remoto universo Karamatsu llegara a corresponderlo, solo que el odio se multiplicaría por mil, ya que además de ser gays, serían hermanos.

\- ¡Matsuno-kun! La profesora quiere hablar contigo - Una compañera lo llamó desde fuera del aula e Ichimatsu salió algo apurado sin acomodar su banco. Estaba algo consternado por todos sus pensamientos, ya que cuando quería imaginarse cosas mínimamente reales, siempre eran pesimistas. Creía que nunca iba a ser amado, y si lo era, creía que todo terminaría mal, porque es así como deben terminar las relaciones de los inmorales.

\- ¡Hey Ichi! Estaba por ir a mi club, pero parece que se suspendió hoy… - El rostro de Karamatsu quién apareció en el camino se notaba algo triste y el hermano menor solo pudo sonreírle con ternura.

\- Puedo ayudarte a practicar luego, si quieres - Le había respondido amablemente y el mayor casi salta de felicidad para irse corriendo al aula.

\- ¡Iré a buscar el guion! Te espero en la sala de escritura - Lo saludó y siguió su camino hasta la sala de profesores. En serio lo amaba.

En el salón varios profesores comenzaron a hablar con él sobre una obra en particular, que querían que Ichimatsu reescribiera, pero en versión guion de teatro para que sus compañeros pudieran interpretarla. Charlaron con él por bastante rato, sobre si tenía preferencias por algún actor, aunque todos estuvieron de acuerdo que cierto personaje debería ser interpretado por su hermano. Se sintió algo atrapado, como si lo hubiesen descubierto, pero no, sólo veían su personalidad en él.

Luego de una gran charla de al menos 20 minutos, le mandaron el trabajo de la reescritura para dentro de un mes. No le pareció difícil, pero sentía que tener tanta responsabilidad en sus manos lo estaba abrumando. Volvió caminando al salón de escritura para buscar su mochila y cuando abrió la puerta lo vio: era Karamatsu, su segundo hermano mayor, su primer amor, sentado en su silla, leyendo ya la última carilla de su último proyecto. Totalmente rojo, destrozado en lágrimas, con los mocos cayéndole de la nariz y sollozando de vez en cuando.

Creyó que se moriría allí, tuvo la idea de salir corriendo y verlo en casa, negando que esa historia era suya, pero ¡por favor! ¡Estaba en su banco y era su letra! Además, justamente tuvo que ponerles "I" y "K", ¿Había algo más obvio?!

Ichimatsu entró en pánico cuando notó que su hermano lo estaba mirando y sin siquiera pensarlo solo se le abalanzó, quitándole las hojas de las manos con mucha violencia y gritándole.

\- ¿¡Qué haces leyendo!? - Karamatsu se asustó por los gritos, era la primera vez que veía a su hermanito así.

\- Lo siento, Ichimatsu, en serio no quería dañar tu privacidad, pero eso estaba allí y vi mi nombre y…

\- ¿Qué? - No podía ser, no podía ser cierto. Había escrito una vez el nombre del cejudo y lo había olvidado. Esto no podía estarle pasando.

Ichimatsu se tiró al piso, arrodillándose y abrazándose a sus piernas. Tenía miedo, Miedo de la respuesta de su hermano, de su reacción. Si vio su nombre, era obvio que entendía que él era "K", y tenía miedo porque "I", bueno, hay más gente que empieza con I pero, ¡POR DIOS! Era él, Ichimatsu quién lo estaba escribiendo y era absolutamente obvio que se trataba de él mismo, ¡ni su hermano era tan idiota!

Se tapó la cara, si tenía suerte quizás justo comenzaría un terremoto o un meteorito le caería encima, pero no. Lo único que sintió encima suyo fue el cuerpo de su hermano, grande, cubriéndolo por completo mientras lloraba. Su aliento agitado le sonaba en el oído, y no terminaba de comprender exactamente qué es lo que estaba pasando.

\- Creo que fue… la historia de amor más hermosa, y a su vez dolorosa que leí en toda mi vida. Y me sentí tanto mi personaje, creí que en cualquier momento me mataría y a su vez no me entendía porque no salía corriendo tras de I… Luego de su muerte tuve que dejar de leer, porque mis lágrimas no me dejaban ver, creía que me moriría con él, pero ¡ni eso fui capaz de hacer! - Karamatsu había empezado a relatarle todos sus sentimientos, haciendo que Ichimatsu solo empiece a llorar más asustado, pero no por miedo a ser descubierto, sino porque sentía que su hermano había comprendido al personaje por completo. - Oh, Ichimatsu, yo no sería nada sin mi amor, si en algún momento no lo veo así, te imploro que estés ahí para mí, para que no cometa los mismos errores que cometió este personaje. Una vida vacía… solo por un capricho de momento, por miedo, por odio… - El mayor levantó su rostro, haciendo que lo mirase. Comenzó a acariciarlo y a limpiarle las lágrimas, y fijándose que nadie pasara, depositó sus labios con suavidad en los del menor. Este quedó quiero, con los ojos abiertos al principio, pero luego ya se dejó llevar por las miles de sensaciones que lo estaban inundando. El momento se volvió eterno para Ichimatsu, quién quería que nunca se terminara, pero cuando sintió nuevamente frio en su boca abrió los ojos. Se encontró con un Karamatsu que le guiñaba el ojo y aún lo acariciaba.

\- Prométeme que nunca dejaras de amarte, que te pondrás en primer lugar, que te protegerás si alguien quiere lastimarte, inclusive si ese alguien soy yo. Y te prometo que lucharé por ti y por estos sentimientos que aún me cuesta creer que sean correspondidos - Las palabras del mayor parecieron sacadas de un cuento e Ichimatsu no sabía si estaba en el mundo real o viviendo adentro de alguna de sus historias. Pero los mimos que su hermano le hacía en la cara lo despabilaban.

\- Tu… ¿No estás enojado? ¿M-me quieres? - No supo de donde tuvo la valentía para preguntar lo último, por lo que volvió a esconder su rostro. Quizás estaba malentendiendo las cosas, quizás Karamatsu creía que esa era la obra y que debía… _Se habían besado, ¿qué otra prueba necesitaba?_

\- Te amo Ichimatsu, y si pensaras solo un segundo en desaparecer del mundo, yo correría tras de ti para traerte de vuelta - Y ahí estaba, esa era la última prueba y el corazón del cuarto hijo se quebró de felicidad, de amor.

\- Que cursi suena eso, Karamatsu niisan… - Le dijo medio en tono de burla mientras lloraba y se abrazaba a él.

* * *

Como que lo quería seguir pero a la vez no, porque iba a hacer que todo termine mal así que no :B Estoy escribiendo otra cosa, más larga sobre el cole también, pero quiero tener todo avanzado SI ES QUE LO LLEGO A SUBIR. Nadie sabe todavía si eso va a pasar así que eso.

Siento que Karamatsu habla como guionado PERO ES LA IDEA porque también es mi headcanon que el chabón estaba re "Ay soy actor, mirenme" en esa época, así que es así.

Ojala a alguien le haya gustado y si fue así, diganme (?


End file.
